Sir Johan (LD Stories)
Sir Johan (formerly Squire Johan) is a character from the original comic books and cartoon series. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information In the first mainstream comic, "Basenhau's Punishment," Johan saves the life of Count Tremaine during a joust tournament. Tremaine had later repaid him by becoming his mentor when the King appointed Johan to become a squire. At some point during the cartoon show, he was promoted to a knight, and so he mostly known as "Sir Johan" throughout this series' storyline. Personality He is a protagonist: honest, courageous, humble, chivalrous, and compassionate to all. He is known for assuming the best in others, and he readily defends anyone who is in danger -- even if it means putting his own life at risk. He is overall a cool and collected individual, only showing aggression towards villains, although he can be aggravated by reckless behaviors in his friends or family. Relationships Within the Good King's Court Johan is a main member of the Good King's royal court, he and is close with most other castle inhabitants. The Good King *'Mainstream Media' -- It is unclear exactly how long Johan has lived in the Good King's castle, but he was formerly a pageboy who proved his worthiness of becoming a squire, and later, a knight. His majesty views him like a son and has great trust in his judgement of others. *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Peewit *'Mainstream Media' -- Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrorizing people in Boulder Woods. At first, he finds Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit takes the job. The two become good friends after Peewit helps him save Princess Savina, and they are rarely seen apart afterwards. *'Season 1' -- They remain as close friends, even if Peewit is a nuisance at times. Peewit briefly becomes upset with Johan about a supposed "secret relationship" with his "daughter," Moxette, but the two have each other's backs in good times and bad. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- Johan first meets Lady Falla in "The Thief of Boarsford," and when she is accused of robbery, he convinces Peewit to help them clear her name and find the real thief. After she is granted permission to remain in the castle, she bonds well with him and Peewit until the end of The Reluctant Dark Knight. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Count Tremaine This section will be broadened when this character is introduced in the LD storyline. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette *'Season 1' -- Johan inspires the name that Peewit chooses for his Smurfette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" after mentioning that she has "a lot of moxie." After Johan is turned into a Smurf in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake," she develops a crush on him of which he is not aware of until she tries to pursue him in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" with a spell to make her human. They do not directly interact again until the next Season. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Season 1 Episodes Johan is presented as a keystone character to drive the majority of the LD storyline. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 06) -- When Peewit creates a Smurfette, Johan inspires her name and makes his friend take her to the Smurf Village. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 07) -- Peewit accidentally turns Johan into a Smurf with a spell in an old book, and they must reverse it before sundown or else the transformation will be permanent. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- He is baffled one day when a human Moxette appears and confesses she has strong feelings towards him. Although he tries to treat her as he would any other lady, he is distracted by her "strongly revealing" attire and seems wary of her after she steals a kiss. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He finds great humor when Peewit tells him that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him, and -- being the soft-heart he is -- advises Peewit on how to best handle this situation. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Johan meets a strong-willed young lady in the forest who has run away from home. Later, she seeks to clear her name after being accused of stealing the amulet on her wrist, so he and Peewit help her bring the true thief to justice. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Johan is put to the ultimate test of courage, selflessness, and morale when he is turned evil by Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple. Season 2 Episodes Johan becomes a recurring villain in Season 2, frequently cavorting alongside Gargamel and Scruple. He reveals his true colors in various efforts to improve life in the hovel. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 01) -- He is the main subject of interest for Moxette, but he only makes a brief appearance at the end. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 02) -- He is a supporting character being led by Gargamel when they seek out Lady Falla, and he is defeated by her by the end. *'The Troubled Child' (Ep. 08) -- Johan finds out that Scruple is upset because Gargamel does not care about celebrating his birthday, let alone acknowledging it. The young knight decides to turn things around. *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 09) -- Gargamel is too busy to set up Smurf traps, so he sends Johan and Scruple to do it for him. They are told not to return until they have caught a Smurf. In the meantime, they find creative ways to pass the time. *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 15) -- Gargamel sends Johan and Scruple out to find food while the snow is not falling. They wind up crashing a birthday party for Falla, and Johan fulfills her request to avoid being kicked out. *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 16) -- He is considered an anti-hero alongside Scruple carrying out Gargamel's plans, but his heart is in the right place throughout the story. *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' (Ep. 17) -- Scruple falls ill, but Gargamel conveys no concern over him. Appalled, Johan sets out in a blizzard to find a cure before it is too late to save the boy. *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 18) -- Scruple overhears news of Squire Josten going to the Smurf Village for an event, so Gargamel tells his hovel boys to ambush the unsuspecting Smurfs. Johan is intrigued and perplexed when he discovers that the squire's song is about him. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- When a dark fairy arrives in the Enchanted Forest, Johan and Scruple are the first victims to the power of her staff. The two Clockwork Smurfs are their only hope to be rescued. Season 3 Episodes Johan continues to be a main character in most episodes, but he often serves as an anti-hero rather than as an antagonist like he was considered in Season 2. *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 01) -- Peewit mentions him once or twice in conversation with Princess Savina and Lady Falla. *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 03) -- When Gargamel leads the boys to the ruins of an abandoned city, Johan saves them before the entire city sinks into the Earth. In the process of saving Biquette, he suffers an injury. *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 04) -- Johan, like every other human, is turned into a Sprite after Gargamel alters the balance of nature. He is returned to normal after the human-turned Smurfs find a way to help Mother Nature restore the balance in her Wheel of Creation. *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 07) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 11) -- When Denisa comes over to celebrate her birthday, Johan agrees to fulfill her request of being peaceful towards the Smurfs so that she may enjoy the party they throw for her. *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 16) -- He is mentioned by Brainy while talking to Moxette, but he makes no on-screen appearance. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 17) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he briefly appears alongside Peewit during an alternate setting of Moxette's creation. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 19) -- Johan celebrates his 17th birthday in the hovel and receives an unexpected gift from the Smurfs. *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 4 Episodes This season is still under construction, so things may change around upon being finalized. Appearance Johan has black hair, standard black eyes, pale skin, and a masculine figure. He stands about 5'9" in American measurement. *'Season 1' -- Based on his original design, he wears a gold tunic with a white collared, long-sleeve undershirt, dark brown waist-belt, and red leggings. His shoes are dark or light brown depending on which format he is being used in (cartoon or comic), and sometimes he wears a blue cape with gold clasps. His sword is usually without a sheath attached to his belt on his left hip. *'Smurf' -- During "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake," he is temporarily turned into a Smurf. Aside from being blue and three apples tall, he wears a black Smurf hat, cool grey cape, white trousers, his usual gold tunic and white undershirt, brown waist belt, and his sword and sheath are attached to said belt. *'Season 2 & 3' -- After he is turned evil in Story One, he wears a midnight grey elbow-length-sleeve tunic, which is slighlty torn at the edges, a black waist-belt with a gold buckle, and white leggings. His dark brown flat shoes are replaced with mid-calf black boots with a steady 1/2" rise. He sometimes sports a long, dark red cape with torn edges, a common villain's collar, and the clasp at his neck has the Black Widow symbol. His eyes change to match his cape, hair becomes slightly unkempt, and skin turns slightly paler. He also receives a new sword of gold, which is longer, and the hilt is pointed on the edges towards the blade. The tip of the handle is round. *'Season 4' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) Michael Bell was his voice actor in the original cartoon show. A younger choice would be Phil Lamarr speaking with an Old English accent. He is the voice of Jack in Cartoon Network's popular animated series, Samurai Jack and its 2017 revival series. Trivia *In the cartoon episode, "The Cursed Country," he takes charge of the scene in which Smurfette and Hefty are presented by stating the King's law and setting them free. This will be a reference point. *Some might estimate Johan to be around 15-16 years old. In this series, he is 15 years old in Season 1. He is two years older than Falla, five years older than Peewit, and one year older than Princess Savina. *The comic book stories initially were only about Johan; it wasn't until the third album that Peewit appeared. Even after the Smurfs' popularity overshadowing these boys, they have remained Peyo's personal favorites. -- Smurfs Anthology Volume 1 *He is right-handed, as demonstrated by keeping his sword on the left side of his belt. *His birthday is July 9th; by the time Story Two occurs, a year has passed and he is 17. His zodiac sign is Cancer. Additionally, is birthstone is Ruby. It is a stone that is believed to aid wearers in protection against evils, strength and courage, and passion. *During his villainous reign, he keeps a personal booklet that he only uses while returned to normal, and then hides it again until later. Once he is free of this evil curse, he continues to use it. *He favors black tea such as Earl Grey and English Breakfast. *In a non-canonical fanfiction, The Royal Faux, Johan is confronted by Peewit and learns of a villain planning to overtake the King's castle disguised as a horse, and that he originally looked like Sir Josten to conceal his identity. However, Johan notices that something rather bizarre has happened to his best friend, but saving the kingdom is their first priority. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:British accents Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters under magic spells Category:Leaders Category:Heterosexual characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Characters with black hair